In a conventional VCR, control pulses recorded on the video tape are counted by a counter unit of the VCR, and the number counted is converted into time, which is then displayed. If the running direction of the tape is forward, the displayed time is incremented, while if the tape is running in reverse, the displayed time is decremented to determine the counted value.
When a tape is inserted into the VCR, the initial value of the counter is set to 0 hours, 00 minute, 00 second, and thereafter, whenever 30 control pulses are input into a microcomputer, the time is incremented or decremented by 1 second, depending on whether the tape is running forward or backward.
However, since an A/C head for detecting control pulses is positioned between the drum of the deck and the tape, the A/C head is separated during and after the turning-off of the VCR.
Consequently, when the A/C head is separated from the tape during the power turn-on or off operations (hereinafter referred to simply as power turn off or power turn on), neither compensation nor detection for the running direction of the tape is carried out, with the result that there occurs a difference between the winding amount during power turn-off and the unwinding amount during power turn-on, thereby altering the position of the tape. Moreover, during the time power is turned on after turning if off, the control pulses are not detected, and in view of the difference between the winding and unwinding amounts of the tape, there is distortion of the counted value.